


恋爱game Lv.Max！

by XunLililili



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 天才玩家大战乙女向galgame（？
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Saiba Nico, Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	恋爱game Lv.Max！

**Author's Note:**

> ※只要我发的时间够奇怪，首页就捉不住我又爬新坑辽（）  
> ※欢脱向瞎写，cp帕梦，有花妮要素，对（神）不友好

“变身——咦，好像没什么变化啊?”

宝生永梦疑惑地敲敲插在变身器中可疑的粉红色晶卡，再拍拍自己的脸，确定了自己的确没有变身。

“哼，那可是本檀黎斗神的最新作，不是用来变身的啊哈哈哈哈一一”

Poppy麻麻一把摁上了街机的静音键。

“不是用来变身，那是……唔哇！飞飞飞飞飞彩君！！”

镜飞彩被突如其来的大叫吓得一抖，手中小刀发出的蓝色激光差点落在泡芙以外。

“别大惊小怪的，研修医。”

永梦上下打量着淡定的飞彩，手舞足蹈地比划着：“飞彩看不见吗？你旁边有一条标着数字的带子……数字还在往下减。”

“那个是好感度槽哦！”适时被麻麻放出来的某位神开始解说，“这张卡带是我的新作，以攻略男角色为主的乙女向galgame！哈哈我的神之才能即使是创作恋爱游戏也是all right哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

虽然创作的前一个恋爱游戏美工审美堪忧，男主角篡了他的位，女角色全都长着橙色的头，最后还被亲爹绝版了。

“所以说，这了么无聊的功能到底有什么用啊——”九条贵利矢在椅子上转了个圈，讲出了大家都想讲的吐槽。

“居、居然说无聊！这可是我猝死好几次……”

唔，又被静音了。

不过几分钟后，宝生永梦就主动打开了音响。

“喂，黎斗神，为什么我把晶卡拨下来了还是会看到好感度槽啊？？？？”

* * *

檀黎斗（神）拒绝承认神之才能做出的游戏居然出现了不能退出游戏的bug，蹲在街机的墙角完全陷入自闭。

——直到音游高手镜飞彩用他跳了三支曲子，这位(神)才回过神来。

“你随便去找个男性角色攻略一下，完成游戏不就自动退出了嘛。”（神）嘟囔着提出解决方案，“要不你试着刷刷我的好感度？”

“——我拒绝。”

天才游戏玩家愤愤不平地用手指着除自己外没人能看到的好感槽。

“檀·黎·斗君，身为Game master难道不清楚自己的设定吗？你根本没有对我的好感度——唯一一条好感槽是对你自己的而且是好感Lv.Max啊!”

Poppy按下了静音键。

镜飞彩冷漠地拿起街机手柄。

“唔，好恶心。”贵利矢再次说出了大家的心声。

* * *

由于飞彩的好感条太容易忽涨忽掉，众人半天也没找到贵利矢的好感条在哪，院长又是不可攻略角色，宝生永梦只好跑来有证没证都一样的有证医院。

“那个，妮可酱，你和花家医生身后那个……”

“你说这个吗？这个一直都在啊！怎么，你小子有什么意见吗？”妮可指着她和花家大我背后洋溢着粉红泡泡和小爱心的背景图片一脸不屑地盯着永梦。

“没没没没意见！！！”

原来不是恋爱游戏的效果而是那两人自带的背景效果吗？？？？？

天才玩家M觉得他没法在这个游戏里战胜天才玩家N。

* * *

宝生永梦从一开始就没打算去找帕拉德。他不确定相当于他的半身、看起来对什么都满不在乎的帕拉德对自己到底有没有所谓的“好感”，他心底也莫名畏惧着去确认这件事。

所以当那个比他高出一个头的青年凭空出现在他面前时，永梦愣住了。

这什么初始好感度啊已经大于最大值了好吗！

“嗨……帕拉德。”

永梦下意识地打了个招呼。

好感度跃跹式上升。

什什什么啊只是打个招呼而已吧我什么也没做啊？？？？

宝生永梦就像吃了一记Pause一样呆住了。

啊，发呆的永梦也好可爱喔。

宝生永梦不知道对方正这样想着。

于是好感度又一次质的飞跃。

* * *

“这样啊，是恋爱game。”很快了解到情况的Bugster长长地叹出一口气，语气里夹杂着埋怨，“遇到这种事情永梦居然没有先来找我。”

“可是帕拉德你的好感上限是……”

是正无穷。 

Bugster的好感条都带bug。

“难道我一辈子都要带着好感条度日了吗……”

帕拉德趁机伸手揉着小医生的头发：“永梦，游戏通关的条件又不是堆满好感条，而是成功攻略男性角色吧。”

“话是如此，但……”

“这样的话，我只要有永梦的哪怕1点好感度，就可以攻略成功啦！这可是永梦专属的……作弊代码。”

因为对象是宝生永梦，哪怕是微小的好感也可以开出璀璨的爱意之花。

Bugster又趁机捏捏宿主的脸。与此同时，两人面前弹出巨大的“Game clear”。

“诶？什——”

宝生永梦呆滞地看着那一行大字。

“就是说你成功攻略了帕拉德哦。”

“可是，好感条还一一”

天才游戏玩家对改设定一样的通关感到震惊。

“那就在那个数值累计到正无穷之前——”

“——一直陪我玩吧，恋爱game。”

**Author's Note:**

> 是在这边存个档，原文发表于2018/11/13  
> 别问，问就是黑历史啊啊啊啊啊啊啊


End file.
